What She Deserves
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: Sesshomaru calls Kagome's devotion to others blindness that makes her a fool to her own self. Kagome and Inuyasha marry, and Sesshomaru has keen sight as always. His brother has not mated Kagome nor will he give the woman a baby, soon he finds out why and Inuyasha begs his brother to take Kagome under his house since she already carries his name. What will Sesshomaru do?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE ADD ME ON FB for news and update: Onlyaftermidniht

* * *

I _found a love for me_

She had just witnessed something new, something they missed of that she was sure. With the swipe of his sword and her arrow to, it hit the mark and set the princess true. As the woman faded away and a smile graced her face, she was at peace, for she got to show him her true feelings for him.

A human woman loved Sesshomaru. He didn't seem angry or even bothered; in fact, he seemed to regard her and respected the time she had left. He had defended her, and seem almost angry that her body had been taken by demons, almost disgusted by her in that form. But as her body faded, he seemed to be renewed, and he sent her away with her flute.

"Play your flute in the other wold," She heard him say as the winds carried her away.

She could not believe it, she saw his heart change before her very eyes, she thought Rin was a big deal, but this, this was different.

Kagome witness something so grand she went weak in the knees. A human loved Sesshomaru, and he didn't seem bothered by it in the least! Perhaps they judged him wrong?

"K, he doesn't care, he's just passing through like the wind," She heard Inuyasha say to Miroku, a conversation she missed while in deep thought,

"No, I think he was where he wanted to be," She said, smiling.

Now she was sure; she had seen something deep, a different part of him that they had all missed.

He was more like his father than he knew, and one would think that would be a great feat, all boys want to be like their father, suddenly a little sadness hit her, he wanted to be nothing like his father or at least at one time he didn't, she wondered now if he still saw his father as great an terrible, or just great?

"Kagome stop daydreaming at let's go!" Inuyasha pulled her along, she left with a smile. She would keep her thoughts to herself; this was her little secret, maybe one day she could ask him about it.


	2. Chapter 2

_Darling just dive right in_

He had not missed her face; the Miko was overthinking of that he was sure. He saw the enduring look on her face as if she had seen love pop up like a flower out of snow-covered ground. He would be sure to step on that fairytale of hers next time he saw her. He wondered if she figured it out, that many were so wrong, it was not his fault they were stupid and misjudged him, he was not going to correct them.

He didn't hate all humans, just the dirty, rude, stupid, greedy, disrespectful; really, the list could go on; in fact, he could count on one hand how many he didnt hate. He had to admit, she was once not on that list, but after further assessment, he decided he would regard her as a human he could tolerate. She was loud and annoying sometimes, but she was strong and powerful and, in the end, always seem to get lucky enough to live another day.

He wondered what would happen to her after Naraku, he knew she was not of this time, it didnt take him long to figure that out, or that she was educated.  
Sesshomaru flew back to Jaken and Rin,

"My Lord, where have you been!" Jaken asked,

"Nowhere," It was none of his business, what happened between him and Sara was long before Jaken and nothing ever came of it, and now she was dead. All humans died at some point. He didnt understand the point of their lives, it was a waste of time and air, of course, he didn't that so much anymore, no since, Rin.

He cared for Rin.

Sara, he didnt dislike her, but he didnt indulger her, but he more than tolerated her, but he didnt love her. He liked her, but it was a tiny thin line in his part. Of course, it was never meant to be, he would not stay, and when her flute stopped, and the castle burned, he took his leave, her people foolishly attacked him, and he didnt care enough for her to stay.

He just hoped his brothers Miko would not forget her place; he was till the killing perfectionist even if he did let her see more than he would have liked. At least his foolish brother and her friends didnt looking past their noses. Of course, only a few days later, the battle of Naraku presented itself, and the Miko was going kill the bastard or died trying and all from the days before where forgotten.

Kagome did kill Naraku, and the jewel was whole and back in her body, and her body went back through the well, and to her friends, it was like she had died. Another human he regarded who he gave value to, gone. He picked up her forgotten bow, her pink power still settling on it, but this time there was no ash to stick it into, so he took it with him instead.

She would be gone for two years.


	3. Chapter 3

_And follow my lead_

The wind shifted, the scent hit him, he paused in his steps. He knew this scent, just like he knew the sound of a flute that would no longer play. It should have come to him as no surprise; the girl was no common human; he came to terms with that long ago.

"Jaken," Came his lazy calm voice,

"I, My Lord?"

"Hold on."

He took to the air, following the shifted winds that seem to come from no place at all. He went to the path that took him into the direction of the village that, for the last two years, held his Rin. It was no shock to him that his brother also came with leap and bounds towards the wind; he to, no doubt, had smelt it even with his damnd half-demon nose.

She had been gone for two years, and he would watch his brother go to the well in passing to see Rin. He had often wondered why, and he often wondered how long his fool of a brother would do it, yet as the wind shifted, it carried him to her as well, and he would not lie; he to looked upon it a time or two. He didn't know why he felt the urgent need to go, perhaps just to verify, or just to lay eyes on her to be sure it was really the time-traveling girl and not some trickery, no, her scent was too great for it to be a mere trick.

He landed nearby but out of site,

"Mi Lord, why are we hiding?"

"Shut up Jaken," He said sharply, the Imp cowered in fear,

He watched as Inuyasha leaned over the well and pulled the girl out, taking her by the waist. Her smile grew, and he heard her whisper his brother's name. But as Inuyasha put her down on her feet, Sesshomaru realized she was no longer a girl but a woman.

"Come Jaken,"

He had seen enough; she had returned, a human he thought would be long lost had returned.

"Are we going to see Rin?" Jaken asked,

He said nothing but made his way to the village, just to merely lay eyes on Rin, just to ensure she was safe as he often did. Kaede was old, and while he intrusted Rin to her care, he knew the older woman would not live but for a few more years if she was lucky. The older woman had told him after the battle that he should allow Rin to live with them so that she could decide what she wanted in life, a human way of life, or his way of life, after all, he would not mix the two. It was wise on her part, and he had agreed. So far, Rin had chosen to stay, though her love for him had never swayed, he knew.

His mother was please, and yet not. She liked Rin but said this was good for not only him but for her and that he had shown growth, whatever that meant. He was not sure if his father rubbed off on his mother or his mother off on his father; they were alike and yet different. After he laid eyes on both females, he deducted that everything was as it should be for the time and so he decided it was time to go. He flew over the path his brother and Miko were on.

"Mi Lord, look! It would seem Kagome has come back!" Jaken yelled,

Just as he said it, he heard her voice,

"Big brother!" She called, and it instantly annoyed his person, for reasons unknown to him. How could she call him that, she wasn't married or mated to his brother, and unless his brother planned on sharing her with him that term was incorrect, though, in human terms, it was correct if they indeed planned on marrying. He let his face slip, humans.

"How dare she! Such disrespect, we should punish the girl right away!" Jaken yelled from behind him.

That annoyed him to "Be quiet Jaken or Ill kill you."

The Miko deserved respect as well, if not for her, they all may have died. It was not her fault his dumb brother didn't explain things to her, but it was no matter to him, at least for now, he was taking his leave.

But he knew their paths would indeed cross; he almost guarantee it if the half breed planned on marrying the girl.

He blamed it on his father, he blamed it on her, he blamed it on the well and the jewel, but for whatever reason it was, he felt a pull to the girl, no woman.  
Sesshomaru was no fool, with her back, nothing would be the same. Life the last two years had become dull, boring. He became restless at one time, but he knew it would not last now that she had returned, after all the whole jewel rested in her body.

Oddly enough, he was ok with that.


End file.
